Move Along
by ProbieWithADuck
Summary: Part two to my fic 'Did you say perfect' Cath And Sara Femslash, dont like? Dont read. I'd recomend reading Did you say perfect? to understand this story.
1. Chapter 1

Lindsey walked into the school's library. She always came here at the end of Monday afternoon to start studying for any tests she had coming up in the next week or two. Not only that, she was left alone. And sometimes she really liked that. It wasn't that she was depressed, angry or any of those things. She just liked to be away from everyone else and think freely. Lindsey was fourteen now. She'd spent the last three years of her life trying to get over what happened, just like he wanted her to.

"Okay, Mr Johnson's making us re-do that maths test.." Lindsey thought out loud. Her long, curly blonde hair cascaded down her shoulders every time she moved.

A brief girly giggle was heard from behind her, she turned around and raised her eyebrow. "Oh, I'm sorry. I uh—" The raven haired girl stuttered, her crystal grey eyes were dazzling.

"It's okay. I'm Lindsey. I haven't seen you here before" Lindsey inquired; she pulled out the seat next to her and patted on it, gesturing for the girl to come and sit down.

The raven-haired girl timidly sat down next to Lindsey, she had the most palest of skin and her eyes were outlined by black eyeliner. She wore a flowing, black dress with choker around her neck. She certainly got Lindsey's attention! "Oh, I'm Faith, Faith Carter. I just changed schools. I've always lived in Las Vegas" Faith said quietly, her voice was angelic, like she had secrets hiding beneath her pretty face.

"Awesome. Wait, I think I saw you in my English class" Lindsey stated brightly. She was a very approachable girl; most people seemed to like her.

Faith nodded and looked down at her Maths notes. "I really don't understand any of this. And we've got a test soon, right?" Faith asked with a sigh, her one finger came up to play with a strand of straight, jet-black hair.

Lindsey nodded. "On Friday. Hey, since you're new. Want to come over? I can help you with this maths stuff and we can hang out" Lindsey asked kindly, she was pretty sure her Mom and Sara wouldn't mind Faith coming over, they would have had time to sleep and brighten up after their double shift anyway!

"Oh I- I don't know" Faith mumbled, but Lindsey wouldn't take no for an answer and shoved her things back into her purple bag and got up, taking Faith by the arm and dragging her off to her house.

It didn't take them long to arrive at Lindsey's. The bus was on time for a change and Lindsey managed to bring the right amount of money. "You have a really nice home, Lindsey" Faith said.

Lindsey chuckled and rummaged through her very disorganized bag to find her keys, finally she found the shiny pieces of metal and fumbled with them until they fit into the lock. Lindsey walked in first, Faith followed; she hid behind Lindsey shyly, her eyes suddenly becoming interested with her shoes.

"Hey Linds, who's your friend?" Sara asked, her eyebrows were raised and a questioning smile was painted across her face. Catherine came trailing behind Sara and wrapped her arms around Sara from behind, her chin resting on Sara's shoulder.

"Oh guys, get a room?" Lindsey sniggered, putting her bag down on the counter and kicking her shoes off.

"This is Faith, she's new to my school so I invited her over, is that okay?"

Sara and Catherine nodded, Sara broke off contact with Catherine as they all walked into the kitchen, and Sara and Catherine stood behind the kitchen counter whilst Lindsey and Faith sat on the stools. Faith didn't mutter a single word. She hadn't even looked up to say hello.

"Faith, you okay?" Lindsey asked brightly, her hands diving for the plate of cookies Catherine had left out.

Finally, Faith looked up. Her grey eyes were taking in Catherine and Sara's features before she turned to Lindsey and nodded. "I-I'm f-f-ine" Faith stuttered.

Sara looked at the girl, her skin was beautifully pale and her dark eye-make up couldn't have suited her any better. Her black summer dress had thin, half see-through sleeves. You could see the faint scars on her arm, which self-harming had left her. Sara's eyes twitched, this girl was certainly a mystery. But something about her was ever so familiar. Like she'd seen her during a case or something.

"Well anyway. We're going to head upstairs" Lindsey said awkwardly, the silence was beginning to get on her nerves. Faith nodded and got up; she too had stopped making contact with either Catherine or Sara. It was like she was afraid of them.

Once the two teenagers had gone upstairs, Sara turned to Catherine and put her arm around her waist. "Cat? Did that girl seem familiar to you?" She asked.

"Not really. Why's that?" Catherine asked before moving to place feather light kisses on Sara's exposed neck.

Sara did her best to smother a moan before saying "I swear I've seen her before, on a case or something" She said.

"Oh, baby. Stop over-thinking things" Catherine stated before moving her lips skilfully away from Sara's neck and firmly onto her lips. Sara moved her one hand and tangled it in Catherine's golden locks while she increased the pressure of the kiss. Catherine felt like she was floating on air, she loved the way Sara's hands moved through her hair, she loved the way Sara would massage her shoulders when she had been sitting at a computer for hours at work. She loved the way Sara could make her turn into someone she thought she'd never be, she loved the way Sara made her complete in that strange way.

Sara moved away from Catherine's lips and tried to control her breathing, her own brown eyes connected with Catherine's and she smiled blissfully. "Damn Cat, I friggin' love you!" Sara said with a laugh.

Meanwhile, Lindsey and Faith were finishing up their maths problems. Faith yawned and stretched out one of her legs. "If y-you don't m-mind me asking. I-s- S-sara you're Moms girlfriend?"

Lindsey rolled her eyes. "Yeah. Are you going to run off screaming or something?" She asked bitterly.

Faith's face turned incredibly innocent and she shook her head "Of course n-not!" Faith defended. Lindsey couldn't help but find it cute.

Lindsey glanced at the clock, it was getting late and they did have school tomorrow. "Its okay. Hey, Faith? Its getting late, want my Mom to drive you back to your place?" Lindsey asked.

Faith shook her head. "It's okay. I'll w-w-alk" Faith said and got up, she thanked Lindsey and left the room. She was a mystery indeed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Woop woop! I'm back!! Haha, I hope you'll like this part 2 to my fic 'Did you say perfect?' This fic will follow Lindsey's life as well as Catherine's and Sara's, so it should be interesting! Anyway, please review, I really want to know how I've done so far!

Jodie xx


	2. Chapter 2

Sara finally detached herself from Catherine and laid on their bed panting. God was she grateful they decided to take two days off. She looked at the alarm clock on the side of the bed, it read 11:30 pm. She would have never got into bed this fast or this early if it wasn't for Catherine. A certain blonde snuggling up to her side disturbed her silent thoughts. God, this was bliss. Catherine's naked form snuggled against Sara; the warmth radiating of each other's bodies was enough to send them into a peaceful slumber. It had taken Sara and Catherine three years to finally get the house back into a normal routine. Lindsey no longer woke up in the middle of the night screaming her lungs out and Sara seemed to have some kind of strange release after Derek Tyler's death. Things were suddenly perfect again, Sara had moved in literally straight after Lindsey had gotten out of hospital, and surprisingly, she had turned into an incredible second mom to Lindsey. Sara moved her hand to softly stroke Catherine's head lovingly while the other hand brought the bed covers over them to enclose their warmth.

"Cat?" Sara purred.

"Yeah, baby?" Catherine replied lazily.

"Do you mind if I call Nick and ask him about Faith? I'm sorry, its just really, really bothering me" Sara said with a sigh.

Catherine rolled over onto her stomach and looked at Sara. Sara's breathing hitched, she loved seeing Catherine in this state. Hair disheveled, her body covered in a thin blanket of sweat. But most of all, she loved the fiery passion burning in those blue eyes. "Humph. Fine" Catherine snorted.

Sara rolled her eyes and chuckled. She sat up and reached for her cell phone on the bedside table. "It won't take a second, I promise" Sara said with a wink. Her fingers eagerly dialed Nick's number and she brought the phone to her ear.

"_Nick Stokes" _he answered.

"Hey Nick? Do you remember working a case with me; it involved a teenage girl, black hair, really pale. Her name's Faith?" Sara asked.

"_Faith Carter! Yeah, we worked that case last year. Poor kid, assaulted by one of her classmates because someone found out she was gay?" _Nick said with an aggravated sigh.

Sara gulped, she could remember now. "Thanks Nick, that's all I needed to know" She hung up and put the phone back to the side, her eyes suddenly felt heavy and all the bad feelings of that case crept back once more.

"Sara, baby? What's wrong?" Catherine asked, coming back from the closet with an old, baggy shirt on and she passed one to Sara.

Sara turned to Catherine and took in a deep breath. "Faith Carter. Assaulted by one of her classmates because someone found out she was gay," Sara said bitterly.

Catherine looked at Sara shocked. "Christ, that's terrible – wait, Faith?" Catherine's eyebrows were raised and her head tilted to the side. Either way Sara found it cute.

"Yeah, It's probably the reason why she's so quiet and barely looked at me when we were in the kitchen" Sara mumbled, her arms stretched upwards as she put on the old shirt and snuggled back down under the covers in the darkness. She brought Catherine under with her and draped an arm around her lazily.

"Night, Cat. Love you" Sara whispered into Catherine's ear before closing her eyes.

"Love you too, babe" Catherine whispered back.

Lindsey finally shut her laptop and shuffled her feet to her wardrobe. Her hair was still a little bit wet from her shower but she didn't care. Her whole body was too tired. Her day hadn't been eventful. The only interesting thing was meeting Faith. Lindsey smiled as she pulled her hair back into a lose ponytail for the night, she wiped away the little make up she had on and snuggled under her lilac bed covers. She starred up to the ceiling and sighed, her mind wandered back to Faith again. She was a pretty girl, a really pretty girl if it had to be said. Suddenly, her cell phone began to blare out its latest annoying ring tone.

"Louise, what do you want?" Lindsey asked. Her friends always seemed to enjoy calling her at ridiculous hours.

"_Ryan broke up with Claire! He's single!! Do you think I've got a chance?" _Her overly bouncy friend asked.

Lindsey rolled her eyes and yawned "Uh, sure" she said dully. She didn't really know what all the fuss was about.

"_Jesus Linds. You've never had a boyfriend; you have no interest in Ryan what so ever! What's wrong with you?"_ Louise ranted.

"I don't know, look. Can I go to bed now?" Lindsey whined.

"_Sure, but before you go. I heard you were hanging around with that new girl after school today. I'd watch her if I was you" _Louise spat.

Lindsey raised an eyebrow and walked over to her window, "What the heck is that meant to mean?"

Louise started sniggering through the phone; Lindsey didn't really know why she classed Louise as a friend. She was a total bitch and hated the fact that her Mom had a girlfriend. "_Seriously? Don't you know? Oh, my god! Apparently she got attacked in her old school because she was gay. Make sure she doesn't try to make a move on you, eh Lindsey? Not that you'd mind" _Louise bitched then hung up without a single goodbye.

Lindsey growled under her breath and slammed her phone shut before throwing it onto a pile of clothes. God, how could Louise be so pathetic? So what if Faith was gay! It wasn't like she would make a move on Lindsey or anything.

"Oh, Shit" Lindsey mumbled before burying her head into her pillow and making an attempt to try and get some sleep. Although she doubted she could actually get to sleep very much. Maybe she could pretend to feel sick and stay home from school tomorrow. She'd have to make it really convincing if she was going to fool her own mother and know it all Sara, She laughed into her pillow. She couldn't exactly be horrible to Sara anymore. In fact, they'd both grown closer over the past three years, they both connected in a strange and tainted way. They had both been touched and nearly destroyed by Derek Tyler.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There we go! Hope you like this chapter. Review please! Love you all, haha.


	3. Chapter 3

Lindsey looked into the mirror and smiled. She looked a total mess and that was a good thing this morning. Her eyes were a little bloodshot from getting very little sleep last night and her skin was surprisingly pale. She exited her bedroom and began the slow walk downstairs, making sure that she didn't storm downstairs in her usual bright fashion. But she didn't want to over do it with the pretend coughing and holding the stomach trick.

As she walked into the living room, Sara was sitting on the sofa with her legs curled underneath her as she flipped through a magazine. And her mom just walked into the room with two glasses of orange juice. "Morning, honey" Catherine greeted her daughter.

"Hey" Lindsey mumbled.

Sara's eyes moved away from the article she was reading and she analysed Lindsey's quiet demeanour this morning. "Hey, you feeling okay?" Sara asked feeling a little concerned.

Lindsey looked at Sara with the best 'I feel like shit' appearance she could muster, and it obviously worked. "I didn't really get any sleep last night…"

Catherine moved to sit next to Sara, wanting to engage in the conversation one the words 'couldn't and sleep' were mentioned in the same sentence. "Oh, baby. Did you have a nightmare?" Catherine asked, her expression had turned pretty serious. No guessing what she was worrying about.

Lindsey tried to hide her rising temper. She really hated it when she brought something up which was a little out of the ordinary. Her mom and Sara always had to put it down to what happened to her three years ago. Couldn't she just be a normal teenager who happens to be going through a little drama? "No, I just couldn't sleep okay? Is it okay with you guys if I just stay upstairs and try to get some rest?" Lindsey asked bluntly.

Catherine nodded and watched her daughter drag herself back upstairs. "What's gotten into her?" Catherine asked, totally bemused. Sara shook her head and went back to reading her magazine whilst Catherine picked up her glass and took a large mouthful of the sweet liquid.

Lindsey closed her bedroom door shut and looked around her room. She'd live here for the day; she had her own bathroom and a desk for her laptop. She'd be perfectly fine here. Lindsey moved to the desk and lifted the lid on her laptop, she didn't really know what she was doing, anything to pass the time, right? She finally decided to write in her diary. She'd never really liked the idea of having a book full of everything, which was on her mind sitting in her room where everyone could see it. So she'd started putting things onto her laptop instead.

"_I don't know what's gotten into me. Ever since I met Faith I've been feeling restless. It's not her fault, though. Or is it? Oh, heck. I don't have a clue! Maybe it's what Louise said. It did get to me a little bit. I mean, usually you can brush her bitchy comments off and forget she ever said them, but the comment she made about Faith was different, should I be worried? Maybe I could talk to Sara about it. She'll be knocking on my door any minute now. I can't really blame her though; she's been a real star to me lately. Maybe I could ask her not to say anything to mom. Yeah, I think I could trust Sara with that. Besides, she might be able to work this out!_"

Lindsey finished typing what she had on her mind and closed the lid on her laptop, and as if by magic! There was a knock on the door and Sara's familiar voice could be heard.

"Come in" Lindsey muttered, moving her tired body over to her bed and crossing her legs.

Sara stepped into the room with a concerned smile on her face. "Want to tell me what's wrong?" She asked bluntly.

"Yeah. I do actually. As long as you promise not to tell Mom!" Lindsey pleaded.

Sara put her hands up in the air and surrendered "Okay, okay. Now spill," She said with a grin.

"I don't really know where to start. I guess it all started when I met Faith. Then Louise called me last night and told me something about Faith, which made me feel a little restless. I don't really know why! It shouldn't matter!" Lindsey whined.

Sara nodded, trying to understand Lindsey semi-encrypted message. "What did Louise say?" She asked. Although she was pretty sure that she knew.

Lindsey rolled her eyes and hugged the lilac pillow that was now in her grasp. "Well, Louise said that Faith had been driven out of her old school because –" Lindsey started but Sara finished.

"She's gay?" Sara finished.

Lindsey raised an eyebrow and tilted her head. Sara couldn't help but laugh! She was so much like her mother sometimes. "Huh? How do you know!" Lindsey asked.

Sara folded her legs and leaded against the headboard of Lindsey's bed. "Because I was the CSI who worked that case. Why should that matter, anyway?" Sara asked and poked her tongue out.

Lindsey looked at Sara with her eyes wide and hit her square in the jaw with her pillow. "SARA SIDLE! I'm not—I couldn't! I do not like her, like her!" Lindsey said in a confused babble. Both of them fell back and burst out into fits of laughter, this prompted Catherine to walk up the stairs and see what she was missing.

"What's going on up here?" Catherine chuckled.

Sara slowly got up and patted her stomach to try and subside her laughing. "Lindsey was just telling me something, that's all" Sara teased, dragging Catherine down so she was sitting on her lap.

Lindsey rolled her eyes and got off the bed "Jeeze. Get a room which isn't mine?" She giggled and gently prodded them off her bed and out of her room.

"Fine! We know when we're not wanted!" Catherine laughed from the other side of the door.

Lindsey chuckled lightly and sat back down on her bed. Her sudden jolt of happiness soon shrivelled into tiny flame. What made Sara think she _liked_ Faith beyond the friendship they were building? Did she send off those kinds of vibes? She rubbed her forehead and tilted her body backwards so she was lying down with her head on her pillow.

"I'm just being stupid. Of course I don't like Faith, she's just a friend" Lindsey muttered reassuringly. But for now, she'd stay in her state of confusion and wait until tomorrow, where she had no choice but to face Faith.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ta-dah! Chapter three! Haha. I hope its okay, I tried my best! Anyway, please review, any idea's and things like that are very welcome!

Jodie


	4. Chapter 4

Faith wandered down one of the corridors in her new school. She didn't have any place to be, she was simply looking for someone who was obviously avoiding her. She tipped her head forward so she could get a good view of the people around the corner, a faint smile appeared on her lips as soon as her eyes fell upon the girl she had been looking for all day.

"Lindsey?" Faith called, her dainty shoes tapping against the floor as she hurried along.

Lindsey turned towards Faith, her foot coming off the wall she was leaning on

"Oh, hey" Lindsey said half-heartedly. _Damn, damn!_ She thought.

Faith titled her head innocently; the light coming through the window sitting next to them lightened her pale skin. "Lindsey, w-what's w-wrong?" Faith asked, her one hand coming up to give Lindsey's arm a squeeze.

Lindsey looked at Faith's hand on her bare skin. A pinprick of electricity surged through her veins like a wave. Lindsey's eyes seemed to widen and she quickly edged away from Faith's touch. "Nothing's wrong, I'm fine. Uhh, I've got to go. My Mom and Sara wanted me to go straight home" Lindsey thought up a quick lie and exited the corridor faster than a cheetah. Faith sighed heavily and looked at the wall where Lindsey once stood. She couldn't really connect the dots with this one. Lindsey was the puzzle she longed to solve.

Lindsey decided to take the long way home. Her body halted in front of the park entrance, her mind contemplating to take a very long walk before she went home and faced the questions of her mother and Sara. She let her fingers slip through the loops on her jeans as her head starred at the floor. She could easily blame Sara for this entire situation. Sara was the one who opened her eyes to the fact that she could possibly be attracted to Faith. Lindsey growled under her breath and kicked an empty Cola can as it rolled across the pebbled path. She could easily picture what her friends would say, even though she thought she was strong enough to overcome the comments if she tried to approach her problem, deep down she knew she'd crumble under the taunting. They'd make comments about her Mom too. They'd act like it was some disease and stay well away from her. Damn, why can't people be more understanding in this world? Lindsey turned the corner around a group of tall-standing trees. A park bench was in sight and it was somewhat welcoming. All thoughts of a deep-thinking session were smashed as her cell-phone starting ringing and vibrating in her backpack.

"Yeah?" Lindsey asked.

"_Linds? Just wondering where you are. We were expecting you home half an hour ago"_ Sara asked.

Lindsey looked down to her watch; time had flown by that fast? "I'm at the park, I just need to think…" Lindsey said. Her voice wasn't as up beat as it usually was.

Sara's interest was perked on the other side of the phone, she grabbed her car keys and hauled her black jacket over her shoulders "_meet me by the park entrance, I'll be there in ten minutes!" _Sara ordered and hung up, leaving Lindsey no room to protest against the meeting.

Lindsey pulled her phone away from her ear and shoved it into the front pocket of her backpack. Had Sara always possessed the ability to read people's minds or did it just come with the job? She rolled her eyes absentmindedly and made her way towards the park entrance. She'd already spent five minutes aimlessly daydreaming and she didn't want to miss Sara. Lindsey flopped onto a bench while she waited for Sara to turn around the corner, her eyes skillfully waiting. Sara briskly turned around the corner and jogged towards the bench. She seemed like she was in a rush to get to Lindsey and analyze the situation. She looked at Lindsey who was already getting up, greeting Sara with a half smile.

"You didn't have to come here, Sara" Lindsey mumbled. Scuffing her shoes against the path as they met each other half way and began walking deeper into the park.

"I don't care, you've got a problem? I'm going to sort it!" Sara said triumphantly, only to get the biggest sour look from Lindsey she had ever seen. "Well, screw that then" Sara whispered under her breath.

"I'm just in a personal dilemma. I'm torn between doing that silly thing your heart tells you to do and forgetting it ever happened" Lindsey said, her whole face was painted with her deep confusion and fear for the situation.

Sara scrunched up her face before letting a little laugh fall out of her mouth. "I knew you liked her. You don't seem too happy about it though" She admitted wonderingly.

"I'm not happy about it! I can't be… Heck! I don't even know what I am!" Lindsey moved her arms around frantically. She stopped dead in her tracks and slumped on the bench next to her.

Sara turned around; she could see that Lindsey was doing her very best not to cry. Even from this distance you could see her defense slowly crumbling. While her mind suddenly became aware of the idea that she could like Faith more than a friend. She wished it didn't have to be so complicated and Lindsey didn't have to be constantly aware of what people might think. She wished so much that she could get over that drama. Obviously, things weren't as simple as she'd like.

"Hey, c'mere" Sara coaxed, moving her arms in a forwarding motion. Lindsey didn't take much time to accept the motherly gesture and she threw her backpack to the floor and ran into Sara's arms. Her tears weren't as violent. They barely fell at all. If anything, Sara was the more emotional one out of the two.

"I think we should go home and tell mom…" Lindsey began. But Sara didn't need one more word, she grabbed Lindsey's arms loosely, bent down to pick up her backpack and they walked back to the car together.

By the time they got back, the sun was slowly setting and it made every house on the street illuminate with an angelic glow. It made everything look peaceful, Sara loved it. Sara loved it because she could pretend for a fraction of a second that none of the horrendous things she'd see in work tomorrow existed. And as she walked up the path to the front door and was greeted with a pair of crystal blue eyes and silky blonde hair – well. It made life worth living.

"Hey, you" Catherine whispered, her arms wrapping around Sara's waist as she pulled her into a breath-taking kiss.

Sara's mind literally went blank. Kissing Catherine felt like the electricity you had when you kissed someone for the very first time. It was utterly explosive.

Her mind started to piece together the fuzzy picture and she delicately pushed Catherine away. She placed a feather light kiss on her forehead and looked at her straight in the eyes. "Living room, now. Family meeting" Sara whispered with a gentle smile that was only for Catherine. She watched as Catherine walked back into the house, her hips swaying ever so lightly before she sat down. Lindsey followed after her, but Sara stood still for a moment. She'd used the F word; she hadn't used that word in her entire life. She'd never said it and actually meant it.

"_Family?_" Sara thought. Damn, she was definitely in love with this woman. And she loved Lindsey like she was her own flesh and blood. Sara padded into the living room, kicking her shoes off and dropping her keys into a clear bowl on the table. She slipped her jacket off her slender arms and tossed it next to the bowl. Catherine rolled her eyes. Sara Sidle, the messiest woman in the entire world!

"Mom. This is really complicated for me. It's hard to explain its—" Lindsey rambled, looking down to the floor.

"About Faith?" Catherine finished off, all knowingly.

Lindsey's eyes bore a hole into Sara. "You told her!" She snapped.

Sara's eyes flew open and a goofy grin formed on her face. Her hands were raised in the air as a sign of surrender "Hey, don't shoot! I said nothing!"

"Then how—" Lindsey mumbled, folding her arms and calming her nerves with deep breaths.

"Oh, Lindsey. I'm your mom. I'm going to notice if your moods change. Geeze." Catherine said, slightly miffed that Lindsey hadn't gotten the picture.

Sara sniggered as she sat next to Catherine. She found it hilarious that Catherine could make such a serious situation either sexy or comical. "Err… Sorry" Sara apologized goofily. Heck, she still acted like a teenager around Catherine and they had been together for a very long time!

"Guys! Hello? I'm going through a crisis here!" Lindsey pouted, her feet curled underneath her body as she tried to get comfortable.

"Sorry, Linds. Back to the _crisis_" Sara said.

"What's the big deal? You like her, don't you? So go for it! Screw what everyone else says. You're a Willows. You've got the balls to get through that shit," Catherine told Lindsey. Her voice was etched with confidence, so much so that it even startled Sara.

Lindsey shrugged her shoulders "I guess…"

"Then go to her, Linds" Sara finally added.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'd firstly like to say I'm SO SORRY for the very slow update. School's started, I'm already tired and I'm facing writers block from all sides. Plus theres tons of coursework and very important stuff going on too. I promise I wont ditch this story though. I want to complete it as much as you guys want to read it. Well, I hope you want to read it... ANYWAY! Review please!! I really want to know what you thought of this chapter or the story in general. And for those of you are ashamed or embarassed to review a Femslash story - dont be! Seriously, its silly. No ones going to like, laugh at you for it!

Jodie xx


	5. Chapter 5

This situation could be looked at from two different angles. Either way Lindsey felt utterly stupid and clueless to why she was here, at Faith's house. At 11pm. Maybe she was a bit of a teenage romantic at heart. Maybe she was going to pour all her emotion into her still un-thought words to Faith. Or maybe she was going to choke and run off like a scared child. Either way, she could hear footsteps and someone cursing under their breath. It was the father.

"May I help you?" The tall man asked, he had dark gray rims around his eyes from lack of sleep and his whole appearance was menacing.

"Could I speak to Faith, please?" Lindsey asked politely.

The man eyed her. He eyed her like she was something disgusting stuck to the bottom of his shoe. "Very well." He mumbled before moving to the stairs and calling for his daughter.

Faith slowly walked down the stairs, Lindsey had a perfect view from the open door. Her black hair was tied into a loose ponytail and she had a long black dress on. "Lindsey…" Faith asked.

"Hi, Faith I uhh…" Lindsey began. Both of her hands were behind her back and she was swaying back and forth lightly, like she was out of place.

"Uh Lindsey. Can we make this quick? M-my Dads pretty pissed…" She whispered, glancing up to the window upstairs. Where her father's beady eyes were gazing.

Lindsey raised an eyebrow questioningly. "Wh- Never mind. I uh, I came to say sorry" Lindsey said quickly before spinning on her heal and living down the dimly lit driveway.

Faith watched Lindsey leave. But before she could call out her name and ask her more questions, her father came up behind her and pulled her back into the house.

"Explain yourself," he muttered bitterly. As if what Faith just did was wrong.

Faith closed the door, her eyes shut tightly for a second as she whispered a few words. "Lindsey is a friend. That's all " She said in defense.

Faith's father chuckled cockily. "She's your-" he stopped and grimaced. "Your girlfriend?"

Faith's expression saddened. "No, of course not… please, can we not argue about this?" She asked tiredly.

Faith's father scowled. He stomped back up into his room, the door slamming with a loud bang that filled the large house. Faith's expression drooped, her eyes were standing out from her smudged eye make up. She slid against the door and landed on the floor. The cold, tiled floor sent shivers up her spine. Her reflection was like one you'd see in a graveyard. A small, delicate angel Watching over everyone who walked through the black gates.

She finally hauled herself from the floor and wandered back upstairs. She could always try to phone Lindsey later, she needed to know what was going on.

Lindsey didn't waste anytime wandering around the dark streets. She knew from her mother's job that these roads were far from safe. She quickly skipped through the gate before moving at a pace, which suited her mood, painfully slow.

Once she reached the door, she knocked it a few times. Sara or her mom would be up. They'd nearly forced her in the car so they could watch the little scene unfold.

"Lindsey!" Catherine yelled, dragging her daughter into a warm hug.

"Eh, mom? What's going on?" Lindsey asked while she detangled her self.

"How did it go?" Catherine asked excitedly, Sara eagerly joined the excitement by wrapping two arms around Catherine from behind.

Lindsey huffed. "Awkward…"She mumbled under her breath before starting. "What makes you think I'm going to tell you?"

Sara chuckled. "I'm guessing it didn't go to well…" But something was nagging at her, Lindsey looked worried.

"Not really…" Lindsey breathed, removing her jacket and kicking off her shoes before collapsing onto the sofa in a tired heap.

Catherine's eye twitched. Why couldn't she always understand her daughter? Could she blame herself for this?

"Linds, what's bugging you?" Cath inquired, taking Sara by the hand and bringing her onto the sofa as well.

Lindsey's expression was groggy; she was tired and was almost definitely thinking way too hard.

"It's the way her dad acted I mean he-" Lindsey started but was cut off.

"Wait, what?" Sara cut in sharply.

"Her Dad was acting really strange…. I cant really explain it" Lindsey looked towards the clock, it read 11:45. She'd really need to go to bed soon.

Sara looked at Catherine, she was pretty sure that the same thing was running through her mind as well as her own. "Linds do you think Faith is having a rough time at home?" Sara asked gently.

Lindsey shrugged. "She did seem uncomfortable. But I really don't want to make things worse" Lindsey paused and got up. "Night guys…" She mumbled before swiftly moving upstairs and locking herself in her room.

Catherine looked at Sara and sighed, she leisurely placed a kiss on Sara's lips before stretching her legs out and breathing lightly. "You'd think that maybe Lindsey would have it a little easier, after what happened"

Sara nodded, her lips we're still tingling from the sudden contact, she moved in closer again. Her one hand moved to tangle itself in Catherine's hair. Sara was doing everything in her power to try and ease Catherine into a state of relaxation.

"Mmm…" Catherine moaned. Her eyes fluttered closed.

Sara kept her eyes open, she couldn't resist allowing the cocky grin on her face only to get bigger. It was an incredible feeling to know that she made Catherine feel this way. But the one feeling she couldn't get rid of, the one thing that made her go to bed with a smile after work was the idea that she was part of a family now.

She had Catherine and Lindsey to love and look after.

"Catherine Willows, I'm crazy about you" Sara mumbled, her voice was low.

Catherine smiled blissfully before capturing Sara's lips in a mind-blowing kiss.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

UHH, HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY SORRY FOR THE SLOW UPDATE? Meh, Sorry!!! Schools hectic and I've had block. So yeah, sorry if this isnt up to scratch. Please review!

Thanks!


	6. Chapter 6

Sara flopped over in the bed. Her leg lazily draped itself over Catherine's body as she adjusted to the dark. Something had woken her up, but what? She brought herself up to a sitting position with her elbows, her ears now picking up the sound of the door being knocked violently. Her heart race increased as she gently shook Catherine awake.

"Catherine, honey. Someone's at the door" Sara whispered, Catherine's eyes gently peered open.

"At 2am?" Catherine asked dizzily.

Sara nodded and tip toed out of bed, she didn't flip the light on. She stealthy walked down the stairs until she came to the door. Her hands hovered over the handle; she swallowed hard and opened the door slowly.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me," Sara muttered angrily.

"What? Who is it?" Catherine asked whilst she jogged down the stairs.

"Calm down. It's me" Grissom muttered as he pulled his hat on firmly.

"What's the emergency?" Sara asked bitterly.

Grissom rolled his eyes. It still baffled him how much Sara had changed. She was taking every chance to have a day off. She was obviously in love. "Four people have been found dead, they're in their early twenties. I've got everyone on graveyard shift working this." He said flatly.

Catherine took the hint and jogged back up the stairs. "Give us ten minutes" She shouted.

"Wait, I'm not leaving Lindsey here…" Sara looked at the clock. There was no chance that anyone would be available right now.

"I've got that covered" Grissom said confidently. He completely understood why neither of the ladies would like to leave Lindsey home alone. She might be a teenager, but with the things they saw everyday, she was vulnerable.

Sofia and Greg had excellent timing, they appeared behind Grissom. Awkward expressions we're slapped on their faces. "Neither of us are working tonight, so we'll make sure Lindsey's okay" Greg said geekily.

Sara nodded and stepped aside for them both to come in, before silently going back upstairs to get ready and grab her gear. Sofia and Greg sat on the sofa; they both took in their surroundings. Sofia twitched and rubbed the back of her neck, it had been years since Greg asked her out, but they'd done little to build their relationship. Work always got in the way. Greg watched as Catherine and Sara grabbed their jackets and said their goodbyes. He smiled goofily and opened the plastic bag he had by his feet.

"I, uh. Thought we could use something to do" Greg said sheepishly. He held a bag of popcorn in his one hand.

Sofia chuckled "Great, no movie then?" She asked.

"Sorry, I had to rush. I just shoved a load of things into a plastic bag and drove over here" Greg apologized.

Sofia sensed how nervous the lab tech was. She pried the bag of popcorn from his hand and leaned in, her long blonde hair covered one side of her face. Damn, they were so close, lips practically touching…

"Where the hell is my mom!" Lindsey shouted as he frantically ran down the stairs.

Sofia cursed under her breath. But she had a grin on her face. The situation was amusing. "Your mom and Sara we're needed at the lab. I'm pretty sure you don't want the details"

"We're here to baby-sit" Greg smirked.

Lindsey shot a glare at him. "I'm not a kid" she flopped onto the armchair opposite them.

Sofia twitched again. She could never really connect with anyone bellow the age of twenty-five. Teenagers and kids especially. "So, shouldn't you be asleep?" Sofia asked casually.

"I was. But there's no point me going back to sleep now…"

"Why not?" Greg asked. He leaned back; one arm was leaning against the back of the sofa.

"Too much on my mind. Plus, whenever my mom gets called out on a case… I just worry, you know?" Lindsey sighed.

Sofia reasoned with the girl. "I understand. But you're going to be tired, so don't blame us!" She joked.

Lindsey laughed lightly, before switching on the TV. The bright lights illuminated the room. You could see police cars and news reporters.

"Wow, they've gotten there pretty quick" Sofia said, her eyes fixed onto the screen as one news reporter summarized what happened.

"I don't understand how you guys can do this" Lindsey muttered.

"Huh? What do you mean" Greg asked, he was sick of the silence and needed some conversation.

"You see the worst in people. How can you sleep at night when you've seen that?" Lindsey twisted a lock of blonde hair around her finger.

Sofia shrugged. "You just get used to it… Hey Lindsey, something tells me that your not just thinking about your Mom…" Sofia said, the detective side in her wanted to find out what else was running through her mind.

Lindsey shrugged, was she that obvious? "Its nothing, seriously."

"We're not dumb, Linds. C'mon, we could help you out" Greg pleaded.

"Fine. But it's embarrassing, so don't laugh!" Lindsey eyed them both.

Greg and Sofia both nodded, they had content smiles on their faces.

"I'm guessing you have a crush on someone then…" Sofia admitted. Lindsey had the tell tale signs of a lovesick teenager.

"Yeah, as awkward as it is. I really, really like her. I don't know when I started liking her though. I've barely just met her" Lindsey said openly.

Greg choked on something in his throat; he didn't know what it was. Shock maybe? "Wait, it's a girl?"

Lindsey nodded; her cheeks blushed a pale shade of red. "Yes, Greg. Please don't laugh. I'm having a hard time as it is"

"Lindsey, you are who you are. Those who judge you aren't worth your time" Sofia smiled gently, hoping her advice worked.

"Oo la la! Lindsey and – Wait, what's her name?" Greg asked childishly, his eyes we're wide and he an adorable goofy grin on his face that Sofia couldn't help but be attracted to.

"Greg, shut up!" Lindsey laughed. She threw a pillow in his direction and it hit him square in the face. It left him speechless.

Sofia irrupted into laughter. All feeling of being awkward and uneasy seemed to wash away. Greg always had that way about him. He could make you smile on the darkest of days; all she wanted to do was kiss him. Finally, someone had cracked the thick wall of ice she had put around herself. Sofia Curtis had fallen and she didn't want to be picked back up.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quick update this time, eh! Practically hours after the first one! Yay! Hehe, I stayed up most of the night to write this. The idea just popped into my head and It wouldnt leave me alone. Anyway, hope you like it! Please review!

Jodie


	7. Chapter 7

Lindsey was going to do this and no one was going to stop her. She stuck out her elbows as she stormed her way through the sea of students trying to make it to their buses on time. She was pretty sure Faith didn't have to catch a bus so she'd be waiting for her father in the same place as usual.

Finally she squeezed out of the door, her whole body nearly went crashing down the steps but she kept her balance and walked onwards. The air was warm today; it seemed to put everyone in a good mood. Lindsey hugged the books in her arms tightly for support. Her blue eyes caught a glimpse of Faith waiting by a large tree. Lindsey's heart skipped a beat, no wonder her mom was always smiling when she was with Sara!

"Faith! Hey!" Lindsey started, her voice was high pitched and nervous.

"Hey Lindsey, you getting a ride home too?" Faith asked, equally nervous.

"Uh, I actually came over here to tell you something…" Lindsey started._ Oh god, this is it…_ She thought.

"Yeah, what?" Faith asked sweetly. Although, she was a little concerned.

"Faith, this isn't exactly easy for me to say… I mean, I don't even know how to put it. It's complicated, annoying. But I need to tell you…"

"Lindsey, stop rambling!" Faith giggled.

Lindsey smiled, _cute_ she thought. "Ah, sorry. Look I… I like you, okay?" Lindsey admitted, just as her bitch of a friend Louise was approaching.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Am I interrupting something?" Louise asked bitterly.

Lindsey took a step back. How could she explain this? Louise was the bitch of the school. She could make a rumor travel at the speed of light if she wanted to. "I gotta go" Lindsey mumbled then ran off into the opposite direction.

Faiths expression was a mixture of shock and happiness. She'd never really had a real girlfriend before. Let alone have someone like her. The situation was confusing. Her eyes dragged back to Louise. She had the most perversely evil look on her face while her finger twirled her hair effortlessly. Louise chuckled then strutted off to her cluster of friends. Who started laughing the moment Louise opened her mouth.

"Bitch…" Faith muttered. Her father soon pulled up in his car, the window rolled down and he started shouting to let her know he was there. Faith got in the car without a single word. Which was normal for her anyway.

Lindsey sat on the sofa in the living room. She had the TV playing in the background while she flicked through an old photo album. Sara and her Mom had gone out shopping way before she'd gotten home. Maybe they'd bring something nice back for her.

Her fingers traced the thin, gold frames around each picture stuck firmly onto the paper. Her emotions were a mixture of happiness and sadness. Her eyes scanned pictures of herself and her Father. Even now she still missed him. She sometimes wished that he were there when her life was falling apart. If he didn't get himself into the mess he did, he'd be here. Lindsey never understood that until now.

"I miss you, dad" Lindsey whispered, her voice was crackling under the strain of not to cry.

The door flew open, Catherine briskly walked through the door while Sara staggered through after her. "Lindsey, remind me to never go shopping with your Mom again!" Sara huffed, carrying shopping bags into the kitchen and placing them on the counter. Lindsey smiled, closing the photo album shut and walking back out to greet her Mom and Sara.

Catherine pressed her hand against the cold counter and stared at her daughter with one eyebrow raised. Honestly, how bad could someone be at masking their own feelings? Lindsey was like an open book. "Linds, something up?" She asked bluntly.

Sara just sat on a stool and watched the situation while she began to peal an orange and place a small piece in her mouth. This situation could go either way, Lindsey could act like any teenager would and go into defense mode and make the situation worse OR she could let her mom slowly get it out of her.

" Nothing… Why?" Lindsey lied, badly.

Sara snorted as she got up and wiped her nose with the back of her hand. She stood behind Catherine with an orange in her one hand and her other on Catherine's back.

"What's so funny?" Lindsey asked stubbornly, her arms folded over her chest and her foot began to tap on the floor.

"Here goes little miss attitude…" Sara stifled a giggle.

"_Sara, shut up!_" Catherine whispered before elbowing her in the ribs.

"I'm not going to force you to talk, but is it about Faith?" Catherine asked.

Lindsey looked down to the floor. _DAMN!_ She thought. Why on earth did she do that? It's pretty obvious now. "If it makes you feel any better… Yeah, it is about Faith. But I _really_ don't want to talk… Okay?" Lindsey finished firmly before going back into the living room.

Catherine sighed and leaned backwards into Sara. "Why do things have to be so hard for her, Sara?"

Sara gently placed soft kisses on Catherine's neck. "I don't know…" Sara whispered.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I AM SO SORRY FOR MY LACK OF UPDATES! Everythings just been messed up for me & I really havent had the time to write... I'm really sorry! My minds just been so clouded with school work & Everything else!! This is a short & Bad update, but it'll have to do! SOO SORRY!!

Review if you want! Dont be lazy like me, hehe.

Jodie xx


	8. Chapter 8

Breathing. All Faith could hear was her own hard, heavy breathing. You'd think that she would be thankful that the hard, tedious week had finally ended and it was a bright and crisp Saturday morning. But Faith just longed for time to rewind so she was still tucked up in bed with her problems so far away she couldn't piece them together.The situation was pretty simple if you broke it down into little pieces. Lindsey liked Faith, Faith sort of liked Lindsey. But of course, there was a large problem at the back of both of their minds. Would they be strong enough to out themselves in school and possibly face the wrath of Louise? if Faith had to be honest, she didn't know the answer to that question right now.

She pulled her arms closer to her body in an effort to keep warm. The sky was a light shade of blue. Which made Faith's crystal gray, eyes shine brightly. A fine sheet of frost covered the cut grass as she walked along the spiral path of the park. Faith loved walking through the park; anyone with a mind would love walking through here to just simply sort out your problems. But she was here for a reason, and that reason was Lindsey.

The park was the quickest way to Lindsey's house. Faith couldn't leave the situation standing where it was, it needed sorting out. They needed to talk.So why did she feel like she was about to jump off a cliff? Faith didn't like taking chances; she liked everything being simple and normal. It was a large contrast to who she actually was. As much as Faith tried to hide it, she had this deep paranoia of everything falling apart again. She couldn't handle what happened last year; she really didn't want that to happen all over again. Could she really depend on Lindsey when things got hard? Lindsey had gone through hell, would she be able to handle taunting and bullying they might receive?

Faith stopped right before the exit out of the park. Somehow things didn't feel so bright anymore. Maybe all Lindsey wanted was to confess everything and leave it at that. Faith felt a large lump form in her throat. This was a bad idea. But her body continued moving forwards like some hidden force was pushing it. It was like something in the cold, crisp air was telling her to be the small flicker of hope that Lindsey so desperately needed in her life.

She crossed the road and began walking briskly along a row of modern looking houses until she found the one she was looking for. Faith let her fingers slip underneath her jacket sleeves so she looked like she had no hands at all; she walked down the path and gently tapped the door, as if she was scared of what was inside.

"Oh, Hey Faith!" Sara shouted loudly as she opened the door, her eyes glancing backwards as if to alert someone of Faith's presence.

"Hi… Could I um, talk to Lindsey?" Faith asked, her voice was just above a whisper.

Catherine came up behind Sara and wrapped her arms around her stomach, Faith's eyes diverted to the hands around Catherine and she sighed heavily, she hoped she could give Lindsey everything she wanted.

Slowly, a heap of blonde curly hair emerged from the corner. Sara and Catherine moved backwards together in a sort of comical way with big grins slapped on their faces.

"Hey…" Lindsey said awkwardly.

Faith shuffled in her shoes and rubbed the back of her neck "Look Linds.. I-" Faith started but was stopped by Lindsey stepped out of the house and inching ever so close to her face.

"Look Faith, I'm not expecting you to magically like me… I just wanted to be honest with you…" Lindsey stuttered, her emotions beginning to get the best of her.

Catherine and Sara we're watching from the other end of the living room with good view of the outside.

"This isn't really fair" Sara stated, she knew damn well she wouldn't have wanted her parents watching like hawks.

"I don't care, I'm her mother, and I have rights!" Catherine joked; Sara kissed her on the cheek gently before continuing to watch everything unfold in front of them.

Faith nodded weakly, staring into Lindsey's young blue eyes made her heart melt. The barrier she had created around herself to hide away from the names and the heartache began to tumble down in an emotion filled heap.

" Maybe we could meet up next weekend?" Faith asked, making the first move.

Lindsey nodded, a small smile creeping up onto her face. "I'd like that. I'll call you later?"

Faith nodded, but she was about to do something Lindsey didn't expect. Faith leaned in and kissed Lindsey on the lips ever so lightly, her pale skin was glowing red; she pulled back and looked at the floor.

"So I'll see you..." Faith muttered, she turned around and walked away.

Lindsey's heart was racing a hundred miles per hour; she didn't know what planet she was on!

"Mm-uh?" She mumbled, trying to comprehend what just happened.

Sara and Catherine crept up from behind and looked at Lindsey straight in the face. They couldn't hold it in much longer and burst into fits of uncontrollable laughter.

"Aww, Linds… Bless!" Sara managed to say through her laughter. She leaned against Catherine to stable herself.

Reality hit Lindsey and glared at Sara. "Shut up!" She sulked, storming back inside like any teenager would to deal with the embarrassment.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ooops! sorry for the short and rubbish update! I've had writers block and COURSWORK Yaay! Soo.. Review if you want to! And I hope this will keep you going !

xx oh, HAPPY NEW YEAR!!


	9. Chapter 9

Next weekend had come rather quickly for both girls, Lindsey found her self staring into her bedroom mirror brushing her blonde hair until she looked like some kind of zombie.

"Nervous?" Catherine said from Lindsey's bedroom door.

Lindsey looked over to her mom and gave her a halfhearted smile "Yeah, just a little. Is this how you felt with Sara?"

Catherine's heart fluttered and she smiled widely as memories of Sara taking her out to breakfast for the first time flooded back into her head. She felt exactly like Lindsey, in fact, she was doing exactly the same thing! Brushing her hair and making sure she looked decent before telling her self to control her nerves or she'd screw up.

"Yeah, It's exactly how I felt, honey." Catherine walked up behind her daughter and stared into the mirror with her. It was only now that you could see the similarities growing stronger between both mother and daughter. Lindsey's eyes were an almost perfect match to her mothers and they had the exact fire and determination in them that really made her a Willows.

"We're going to see a movie, I hope its not a scary one" Lindsey giggled.

Catherine snorted at Lindsey's innocence. "Pah! You could use it to your advantage Miss Lindsey Willows" Catherine said mischievously.

"What?" Lindsey mumbled with raised eyebrows.

"Its simple, you get scared, she holds your hand, everyone's happy!" Catherine summed up.

Lindsey snorted and let out a sigh, she was glad that her bond with her mother was stronger than ever. Everything that had happened over the past few years had brought Sara, Catherine and herself so close that they really were a true family now, and if Lindsey had to be honest. She loved having two moms!

"I'll leave you to it then" Catherine whispered and kissed Lindsey on the forehead before making her way to the door.

"Wait!" Lindsey shouted as she turned around "I just wanna say thanks, and that you're the best mom ever" Lindsey smiled, her eyes glittered emotionally.

Catherine felt a lump form in her throat almost instantly, she smiled at Lindsey and mouthed the words 'I love you too' to her before exiting the room and letting a few happy tears fall.

She brought her sleeve up to her face and wiped away the tears that stuck to her skin. Sara jogged up the stairs with a half eaten apple in her hand, she craned her neck around the corner and noticed that Catherine was crying.

"Hey.." Sara pulled her into an embrace "What's wrong babe?"

Catherine laughed into Sara, she shuffled a bit so she could stick her head out and loosen Sara's death-like grip on her body. "My baby is growing up!"

Sara was in awe. Catherine was right, Lindsey was fourteen and getting ready to go out on what could be her first date and Catherine knew that this would be the first of several events leading up to the day that her baby moved out and started her own life. "You're right, she is growing up," Sara whispered into her hair, her own chocolate eyes taking a quick glance at Lindsey putting on a little make up, she really did look grown up!

"Let's give her some privacy, I'll make you some coffee" Sara offered, she stopped momentarily to kiss Catherine on the lips, her whole body shivered. They'd been together for years but she still got the same butterflies from when she kissed her the very first time.

Half an hour later Lindsey walked down the stairs in a pair of jeans and one of her favorite tops. She stopped for a second, she was going out to meet someone she was pretty sure she was head over heals in love with, was she wearing the right clothes? Did her hair look all right? A million questions ran through her mind all at once and she didn't know where the answer was.

She continued making her way down and searched around for any pair of shoes she could find.

"You ready?" Sara called out, peering from the kitchen and balancing on one foot to get a good look at Lindsey before she dropped her off for the evening.

"Yeah!" Lindsey called, tying up her shoelaces and standing straight again.

Sara grabbed her keys on the coffee table and strode outside to the car. Even she could deny that she was excited for Lindsey, she was basically her daughter and she'd do anything for her. God, Sara couldn't have been more shocked at how much she had truly changed, she was always smiling and her life was so bright she could cheer anyone up.

Lindsey stood outside the cinema; the evening had a sharp breeze that left Lindsey shivering. The sky was just starting to get dark, her eyes danced around frantically looking for Faith.

"Hey" Faith said, creeping up behind Lindsey with a pale smile.

Lindsey smiled widely and moved in to give her a hug, her fingers twitching as a rush of joy fizzled through her veins.

Half an hour later, the girls were sitting at the back of the cinema watching a film Lindsey didn't know the name of. All she knew was Faith had seen it before and it involved really creepy vampires.

"This is really strange…" Lindsey whispered as her hand moved to the popcorn again.

Faith glanced away from the film with a soft expression.

"Who, me?" She asked with a giggle.

Lindsey shook her head, "No! Not you, the film! Your, well your just the opposite" Lindsey blushed.

Faith glowed; she took in a deep breath and simply thought it was the right moment. She carefully leaned over, being careful not to spill the popcorn everywhere; she delicately kissed Lindsey on the lips before retreating. Lindsey tried to form a sentence, but she couldn't. She felt weird, but a good kind of weird. Maybe this evening was going to be more perfect than she originally thought. She snorted, her mom was right! Scary films are the best.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry for the slow updates, and I'm really sorry that this chapters so rubbish! I'm going to try and focus on Sara and Catherine a bit more in the next chapter ;)!

Reviews are loved!! Ugh, this chapter is awful! I AM SORRYYYY!!


	10. Chapter 10

Lindsey pulled her file closer to her body, her arms wrapping around it like it was her safety line. Why did she feel like all eyes were on her? Every time she glanced up at least one person was looking at her in either disgust, or they were sniggering like, well, schoolchildren. Lindsey felt a wave of insecurity wash over her; she needed an escape route and fast. The girl's toilets were her ideal option right now, she skirted past a few people and their icy glares and literally jumped into her safety zone, or so she thought.

"Well look who it is" Lindsey knew that voice, she grimaced at its icy tone.

"Little Miss Dyke!" Another girl chanted, the others erupting into girly giggles as they surrounded Louise, who stood in front of Lindsey, who felt utterly helpless.

Lindsey shook her head, she couldn't wipe the fear off her face, even if she did try to put a brave face on, she just couldn't, she dreaded this day, why did it have to come now? "Louise, please…" She begged.

"Well, we all knew it was coming. First your mom, now you!" Louise spat

"It must run in the family!" A third girl said, the laughter swarming around Lindsey like white noise.

Lindsey's fear was turning into anger now, she was no longer thinking about the pain she would feel about this afterwards, she was thinking about what Faith would feel, how horrible it would be to know that she might be driven out of this school too.

"Louise, shut up" Lindsey warned, her voice low but very bitter.

All of the girls stopped laughing and looked at Louise; this wasn't part of their plan. "Oh lookie here! Miss Willows gunna stand up for herself?" Louise put her hands on her hips; her short skirt and face plastered in make up showed she had not one inch of innocence left in her body.

Lindsey clenched her fist, her file dropping to the floor. Her eyes glazed over in rage and she slowly stalked forwards, backing Louise into the corner of the bathroom. All of her 'friends' moved to the further side, shocked faces plastered on them like paint.

Lindsey chuckled "Who's gunna protect you now, Lou?" She spat, each tinge of hatred she'd ever felt poured into each word, and Louise felt it.

Louise gulped hard as her eyes darted over to her friends in a desperate plea for help. Not one of the glossy make-up covered girls stepped forwards in their short skirts and boots. Each one of them known as a bully but to Lindsey, all they were was cowards.

"You know, I used to think that I cared about what you said… I used to think that you had to APPROVE everything I did" Lindsey's voice was getting louder, her body tensed.

Louise shuffled in an effort to wiggle out of Lindsey's grasp but Lindsey only firmed her grip on the pathetic girl.

"But now I see you for what you really are, Louise. And that's words, that's all you are, pathetic, childish, useless words" Lindsey stopped, looking over to the girls then back to Louise "And that's all your ever going to be"

And with that, Lindsey backed off. All her anger poured out into acidic words instead of physical fury. She bent down to pick up her file then left without a single word, she felt triumphant, like she'd gotten one up on the school bully. Or in this case, the school bitch.

Faith turned around the corner to meet Lindsey at her locker, she had no clue about what was going on but she had gotten her fair share of staring, as soon as her eyes set on Lindsey she lit up inside.

"Linds!" Faith shouted, running over to her.

"Hey you" Lindsey's voice was hushed, her file now safely in her bag, she wrapped her arms around Faith's neck, people stopping and staring, but she didn't care. She felt like she could rule the world right now.

Faith was suspicious, but she didn't move. The feeling of being in Lindsey's arms made her feel safe, like words and people couldn't touch her, like it didn't matter at all. "W-whats happened?"

"I finally told Louise where to stick it" Lindsey said triumphantly before placing a feather light kiss on Faith's lips, officially outing them to the entire school. She knew it was the right thing to do in the long run; Faith wanted it just as much as she did.

"Good for you" Faith said confidently once the kiss had ended, everything fitted into place now, she had never felt happier.

They both walked to their next class together, hand in hand, smiles brighter than the sun. They were prepared for whatever came next, they'd defeated their demons, now it was all about them and the happiness they deserved so badly.

Sara leaned over the kitchen counter and stared outside, Catherine had been called into work for a staff meeting so it was her and the silence that surrounded her. She liked having rare moments like this, but it did bring back feelings of loneliness, even though she'd been with Catherine for three years, the distant feeling of her past life still stuck to her like ivy. She glanced at the clock, Lindsey would be home in two hours and Catherine should be home any minute now, she waited patiently, her eyes searching for Catherine's car outside. She felt lost without the blue-eyed blonde. It probably sounded so old but Catherine really was a part of her now, she lost a small piece of happiness every time Catherine or Lindsey wasn't around, she loved them both dearly.

The sound of key's being pushed into the lock smashed its way through Sara's trial of thought and she ran towards the front door, Catherine's perfectly straight hair covering one side of her face while she leaned over to put her keys back into the bowl on the coffee table. Sara took another step forward before enveloping Catherine in the biggest hug alive.

"Whoa, miss me?" Catherine chuckled.

Sara just nodded before backing Catherine into the wall and kissing her with every last bit of energy she had left in her body. Catherine felt her knees go weak and she lost all feeling in her hands, her bag dropping to the floor. Catherine moaned into Sara's mouth as she delicately slipped her leg in-between Sara's legs.

"Maybe we should take this upstairs?" Sara whispered, her face close to Catherine's.

Catherine knew that Sara didn't need words as an answer; she simply slid out of her grasp and began to move upstairs. Sara followed, mouth partly open at the sweet sight of Catherine's swaying hips.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aha, I know what your all thinking, have I been in hiding or something? I'm really sorry for the rubbish updates, It takes me awhile to think of something with this fic. With my fic "DollHouse" It sort of comes to me straight away cause I'm into weird things like that, but with this... I've sort of lost it! So yeah, please review! And I'm really sorry this update took so long!!

Oh and for those of you who watch NCIS I'm currently writing a very long AbbyxZiva oneshot! So look out for that !

xx


End file.
